The day I lost her
by priestess-kikyo-Chan
Summary: Inuyasha fears for Kagome, so he tells her to go back home. She refuses. But what will happen when Naraku gets his hands on her.
1. Default Chapter

Inuyasha

PK: Alas I do NOT own Inuyasha sigh BUT I do own Shippo XP

Miko Neko: NO YOU DONT!! ................. I DO!!!

PK: ......................................

Well on with the story;

In my story Kagome has NOT cried over Inuyasha, she had NOT told him she wanted to be with him.

thinking "talking" ¬ ¬ annoyed face ( coments )

Chapter 1

I thought it was Just another fight

Kagome had just had a fight with Inuyasha and was sitting on the edge of the well. Inuyasha was sitting in a tree by Kaedes hut. As Kagome sat there she thought, Will it always be this way... Are we always going to fight.... Why do I feel so terrible after we do? Does he feel the same way? Why do I feel this way..... Its not like I love the guy..

Then something struck her, "No, I can't... I can't love him!" She stood up and she said that. As Inuyasha sat in the tree he felt bad for getting so jealous when Kagome helped Koga. Miroku, Sango, and Shippo sat in Kaedes hut. "Do you think we should find Kagome she looked pretty angry?" Sango asked.

"I think its best if Inuyasha does, after all hes the one who caused this" Stated Miroku. Shippo was fast asleep. Miroku was sitting next to Sango. His hand slowly creeped over to her butt and her hand met his face.

Kagome stood in front of the well deep in her thoughts. She finally remembered Inuyasha words I'm sick of you flirting with that damn wolf if you love him that much then go after him!!! After he said that she of course made him sit.....

Kagome then walked into the forest. She stopped in front of the Sacred Tree where Kikyo lay. She stared in wonder. How could I even compare to her. Shes so pretty. No wonder Inuyasha loves her. After those thoughts went through her head she looked down. Kikyo eyes then snapped open and she bolted up. "What is your purpose here!?"

'I was ju---- then I came acro----- Inuyasha isnt with me....." Kagome stuttered.

"I see" Kikyo said as she picked up her bow. Kagome noticed this and ran off. As Kagome ran she thought Why did Kikyo ever have to exist again! After the last word she stopped. "No... I don't mean that. Then why did I say that?"

"Sounds like your in love dear. I've been watching you" A mysterous vioce said. A girl walked out of the bushes. She had long black hair, green eyes, cat ears, cat tail, and brown fur. "No that can't be.. I can't LOVE Inuyasha." Kagome replied. "You could. It might be under your very nose. You just don't want to except it..... Theres things all of us have problems excepting and this may be yours, but you'll never know till you stop to think about it." The girl said. "Who ARE you?" Kagome asked.


	2. a new friend

Chapter 2

A new 'Friend'

PK: ONCE again I DO NOT own Inuyasha but I should and I do own shippo.

Miko neko: NO YOU DONT I DUUUU!!  
PK: ............................................... Keep

dreaming the kitsune is mine.....

But ANY way on to the story (hes mine Miko Neko lies)

"Who are you?" Kagome asked.

"Allow me to introduce myself I am Ureshii." Ureshii said as she bowed. "I'm Kag----" Kagome started. "Kagome, I know... I've been watching you and Inuyasha was it?" Kagome nodded.

"I have to say you are an interesting couple." Ureshii said. "We're not a couple.. Inuyasha loves Kikyo, no matter how much I want him to stop he will ALWAYS love her." Kagome said as tears piled up.

"Even if it means hurting you?" Ureshii asked. "Even if it means hurting me." Kagome replied. Ureshii suddenly kneeled down in pain then stood up. "I have to go" and with that Ureshii took off. Kagome stared blankly then went back to Kaedes hut. "Welcome back" said Sango. Miroku and Shippo just stared in wonder. Sango elbowed Miroku. "Welcome back" Miroku said with a sweatdrop.

They can never know how I feel about Inuyasha... Kagome thought. Inuyasha walked in the hut behind her. Kagome turned around to face him. Inuyasha grabbed Kagomes hand. "Come on I have to talk to you!" Inuyasha said. They walked out of the hut and went to the Sacred Tree. Inuyasha let go of Kagomes hand and sat on a root that was out of the ground. Kagome sat next to him.

PK: yes yes I know the chaps short but... it just builds up for the next

Miko Neko: .... riiiiight or maybe you just wanted to go to bed......

PK: .....................................


	3. Unexpected

Chapter 3

Unexpected

PK: lets say it ONE MORE time I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA BUT I OWN SHIPPO!!

Miko Neko: NO YOU DONT!!!

PK: ...................................

On with the story (I so totally own him)

Kagome sat next to Inuyasha. "Kagome, I can't let you stay here.... The more time I spend with you is the more I want you here, but I don't want to see another woman die because of me..." Inuyasha said with a sad look. "I'm not scared...... I want to stay here I can't leave you now......" Kagome said returning his sad look.

"Kagome.... if any thing happens to you I don't know what I would do..." Inuyasha stood up. "Come on I'll walk you to the well."

"No... I won't leave... If I go back now I'll always wonder what would have happened to us if I did stay... but I don want to wonder I want to know....and I play as a mom to Shippo, so no I won't leave."

"You go home tommorrow and I WILL personally see that the well is sealed." With that Inuyasha walked away as Kagome started to cry. That hurt me so much, but I won't let her get hurt.... Even if it hurts me Inuyasha thought to himself. Kagome sat there crying.

Inuyasha returned to the hut. Sango went to look for Kagome, judging that since Kagome didn't come back with Inuyasha, Inuyasha was the last person Kagome wanted to see. Sango found Kagome and hugged her to comfert her. Sango suddenlty heard something and raised hiriakotsu. (or boomerang bone , boomerang whatevah you want to call it Miko neko: thats really gonna help ¬ ¬) Kagome suddenly realized that she didnt have her arrows.

Miroku and Inuyasha sat staring into the fire. "What did you say to Kagome, Inuyasha?" Miroku asked. "None of your business." Inuyasha snapped. Miroku stared. They sat there for a few minutes then heard the screams of Kagome and Sango and ran out of the hut.

PK: dances around I know whats gonna happen I know whats gonna happen!

Miko Neko: ........ teeeelll me....

PK: nah...

Miko neko: come on

PK: your gonna have to wait till the next chapy like EVERYONE ELSE!


	4. When I thought things couldnt get worse

Chapter 4

When I thought things couldnt get worse

Inuyasha and Miroku instantly ran out of the hut and towards the screams. If shes hurt I swear to god who ever did it will pay with their life!! Inuyasha thought. They finally got there and saw Naraku holding Sango with his roots and Kagome laying on the ground full of blood. Naraku disappeared into the forest with Sango. Inuyasha stared blankly at Kagome.

Inuyasha kneeled down to Kagome. "Kagome, Kagome, can you hear me? Say something!" Inuyasha pleaded. "nnnnn" Kagome opened her eyes. "Inu........Inuyasha?"

"Kagome!" Inuyasha said. "Inuyasha I can't... I can't feel my legs. I can't feel my body. Whats going to happen to me?" Kagome asked. "Your going to heal your wounds and stay here with me... you can stay here... "

"I can stay? You won't make me go home?" Kagome asked. "I won't make you go home." Inuyasha grabed Kagome in a hug. "Inuyasha its getting hard to see." Kagome said weakly. "No Kagome its not. Just stay alive!" Inuyasha hugged her tighter.

Meanwhile:

Sango regained conscious-ness as Miroku chased after to rescue her from Naraku. "Miroku?" Sango then looked up and seen Naraku. "You creep put me down!!" Sango demanded. "As you wish" Naraku said and threw Sango into a tree. Miroku raced over to her. "Sango are you alright?!?!?" "nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn nnn" groaned Sango. " I think so.." She said as she attempted to stand. "Sango-chan stay down!" Miroku comanded.

"I'm fine" Sango said. "Go after Naraku!" she said as she collapsed in pain. "No.. I'll take you to Kaedes hut." As he picked her up, Sango blushed. Miroku took her to Kaedes hut and watched over her.

back to Kagome and Inuyasha:

"Inuyasha I won't make it, it hurts too much." Kagome said. "What hurts?" Inuyasha asked. "My heart" Kagome said.


	5. Heart that would burst

Chapter 5

Heart that would burst

PK: Roses are red violets are blue, me no own so you no sue....

Miko Neko: my god you came up with something that makes sense!! O

PK: ........................................................

On with the story:

"M heart" Kagome said. "Your heart?" Inuyasha asked. "Yes my heart... it hurts because I won't be able to see you again with out tellin you something" Kagome flinched in pain. "What do you have to tell me?" He asked. "I-I Love you" and after she said that she died in Inuyashas arms. Inuyasha cried. For the first time he cried. Because he too loved her but he didn't have time to tell her, and for that he was sad. Inuyasha wiped his tears and carried her body to the hut. He layed her body in the corner and stared long and hard at her.

Miroku prayed for her. Sango held Shippo close and told him that it was going to be alright, she too cried along with Shippo. It was a sad, sad day. Kagomes face looked peaceful and loving (cept for the blood and dirt). Not a hint of pain on her face.

Inuyasha stared, he would let THEM no that HE has cried. No way in Hell would he. Kikyo had seen Kagome die so she knew that Inuyasha was hers to take so she waited until he decided to leave the hut.

Inuyasha quickly grew sick and tired of everyone saying "I feel bad for Inuyasha" and telling him that it would be alright, because it wouldnt be alright. Kagome had died. He walked out of the hut. "Whos there!?" Kikyo stepped out from behind the tree. Inuyasha suddenly felt pain go through his body. How could he face the woman who looked EXACTLY like the one who had died in his arms? How could she expect Inuyasha to forget about Kagome and die with her? "Come Inuyasha, I will take you to hell with me so we can remain forever together." She started to walk away. "Kikyo... I."

PK: DUM DUM DUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

I left such a cliffy ..

whats gonna happen?

pokes imagination wake up.... come on..... write the next chapy

pokepokepokepokepoke

Miko Neko: Oo my god shes gone crazy ...... wait shes been crazy..................................... I KNOW YOU KNOW WHATS GONNA HAPPEN NOW TELL ME!!

PK: na-uh

Miko Neko: strangles PK and notices audience is still watching -- throws PK to the side sorry bout that sweat drop

PK: well thats all I have for now.. sorta a cliffy aint it? xD


End file.
